


The Violet Goddess

by hobiwanisfine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Coming of Age, Could be sad, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Greek Mythos, Greek gods, Male Masturbation, Mythological AU, Persephone - Freeform, Public Nudity, Puppy Love, Romance, Stupid fluffy, because there are a lot, but not cool, eventual mutual pining, god i'm in love with anakin, goddess of the swamp, greek goddesses, if you just want smut, its in chapter 3 first, little angsty, this is me flexing my greek mythology knowledge because i'm a history major, you might need to look up some of these flower names, zeus is your father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobiwanisfine/pseuds/hobiwanisfine
Summary: Xocida is the kingdom in which you and your best friend Anakin have been living for all of your lives. As you grow older you both start to see your relationship twist and reform itself into something new, you couldn't be more delighted, but your father couldn't be more dissatisfied.As something stirs between you and the ache for each other remains unquelled, a new woman steps into your's and Anakin's relationship and threatens to ruin everything.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

You and Anakin had been friends for longer than either of you could remember. Your mother’s had been very close as you had both been born within the same week. Anakin was 3 days older than you, which made him feel as though he needed to protect you. You had both lived in Xocida since you were born. Anakin’s mother had worked for your mother since she began her rule and she had treated Anakin’s mother like royalty in her own regard. 

Xocida sat on the base of Mount Olympus, the kingdom of the gods. Xocida was where secondary and non-olympian gods were usually housed when either finished with work or not needed for the seasons. A place where gods and mortals mingled, much like your mothers. Your mother, Antheia, was the goddess of flowers and gardens, meaning there was no shortage of flowering plants in the kingdom. You had always appreciated the beauty of the kingdom, purple wisteria clung to the ceilings, pink and white hydrangea bushes lined the walkways and paths outside of the castle, and your favorite roses grew on large bushes directly below your bedroom window. 

Every morning, since he could reach, Anakin picked one of those golden, sparkling roses to give you. Even when you saw him do it, he still gave it to you. The rose smelled of milk and honey and it always made you melt into a blissful imagination. Most times it was of you and your mother walking the grounds with Anakin and your mother’s knight Obi, just fully relaxed and holding both your mother’s and Anakin’s hand. But sometimes, your mother and Obi would be gone, it would be just you and Anakin. You were both older, maybe teenagers now, and you would walk hand-in-hand while the sunset. 

As you grew older, the visions with Anakin became more frequent, and more vivid. The vision seemed to flesh itself out more every morning compared to the prior. Soon, you stopped sniffing the flowers completely as the visions became heartbreakingly vivid. Anakin still continued to pick the golden roses but rather placed them directly in a vase than handing them to you to sniff. You had told him they were beginning to make you queasy, he nodded and amended his morning ritual for you. 

He would often slip into bed with you, holding you to his chest and playing with your hair as you spoke of your plans for the day. He usually already knew of them since he was usually a part of them but sometimes you’d surprise him with plans not including him. He’d fake sadness and you’d smile up at him and quickly kiss his chin saying that you’d make it up to him.  
There was nothing romantic about what you had, it was almost like a very close sibling relationship, that’s all it had to be. No one saw anything wrong because there wasn’t anything wrong, you were best friends since birth, anything inherently strange had been decided to just be friendship, and that’s what it was. That was everything it needed to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Anakin take a midnight stroll.

Anakin holds your hand as you walk through the gardens. They’re filled to the brim with beautiful plants. This part of the castle is closed off to mortals, but you and Anakin make up the majority of the visitors. Your mother and Obi are the only other ones who visit, unless a god or goddess is called upon to enter. 

The front of the castle is your typical greek facade, columns and pillars holding the top of the temple above all the way around. The temple portion is where mortals are allowed, unless hired by those living in the true castle, such as Anakin and his mother. The temple blends seamlessly into the base of Mount Olympus and stops about halfway through. On the other side of the mountain is the real palace grounds. A beautiful Colosseum like structure with floors that seem to go on forever, each belonging to a different god or goddess while they’re staying. The number of floors constantly fluctuates but most stay to their floor or to the wide common floor at the very base of the castle. 

Your mother’s throne room is here as well as yours and Anakin’s family bedrooms. All the bedrooms are on a balcony of sorts, however they are level with the ground. Your bedroom is the closest to the gardens. Your mother’s to your left and Anakin’s to your right. If you happen to be in your room, likely with Anakin, during the day, Obi usually stands guard at your door whilst watching over the railing as your mother interacts with the gods, goddesses, and mortal servants that mill around her castle.  
Your window is low enough to the ground that sometimes you and Anakin sneak out in the middle of the night, just as you were now. You would stroll along the cobblestone path of the gardens and admire how the beautiful flowers looked under the moon. The moon was something you didn’t see very often as you were the last stop for Artemis and the first stop for Apollo, ensuring longer days as your mother had bargained with the twins long ago. 

As you walk the path Anakin laces his fingers with yours and you softly hum, content with knowing your best friend was with you. You stop quickly at a golden rose bush, filled with courage, and you pluck one from its bush, handing it to Anakin. You take one for yourself and you both rush to the back of the gardens. 

When you were born all those 19 years ago, you created a swamp in the back of the gardens, showing what you were a goddess of. It was something you had discovered with Anakin when you were both 6 and ever since it’s been a place that you two frequent often. You’re the only ones who have ever passed the fountains of different Olympian gods and around the ponds protected by willow trees. You were the only two who dared to climb the red maple trees and the ashes and elms that surrounded the swamp. Tall black willows stood guard, dotted through the swamp as they mingled with speckled birch trees and thick white swamp oaks. Aspen and cottonwood trees adorned the waters and pin oaks and tupelos stood watch over the cave.

Hidden behind the wide trunk of a fallen ash tree sat a small rock formation which was covered in moss and vines. The greenery hid a small opening that led to a cave. The cave held a small grotto in which was crystal clear, a stark contrast to the murky, algae filled swamp water you were used to seeing around here. It was as if you knew you’d have a reason for crystal clear water at some point in your life. Inside the cave was also an abandoned porch swing, you had no idea how it’d gotten there but your active 6 year old imagination hadn’t dwelled on it and neither had Anakin’s. There also stood a single, out of place, golden rose bush inside. Your mother had sent it with Obi to make sure the cave was safe and he had left it with you as a makeshift house warming gift. The last thing in the cave was a recent addition, only gifted from Artemis to you and Anakin about 2 years prior. A small mattress sat in the brightest corner of the cave, situated directly under a hole in the ground above. A perfect viewing spot of the moon as Artemis had told you.

Anakin tugged you along the river rock pathway past the murky water and into the small haven you had discovered with him all those years ago. He quickly made his way to the porch swing and sat down with your hand still in his. You laughed as you sat down and turned toward him, crossing your legs under yourself and smiling as he nodded at you. At the same time both of you took deep breaths next to the flowers, breathing in the rich milk and honest scent with your eyes closed and your fingers still laced together.

As your vision melted into place before you, you felt a warmth spread over your body. It was you and Anakin, hand in hand, making your way to the swamp as the sun began to set. You were dragging him along until you had stopped at the fountain of Aphrodite. He halted you and spun you around as you searched his eyes for an answer as to why he had stopped. All he did was smile at you and then close his eyes, leaning in to kiss you. Suddenly, the vision fizzled away, Anakin’s imaginary lips just centimeters from yours as you opened your eyes to see Anakin smiling at you from the opposite end of the swing.

You took a deep breath and smiled back at him as you stood, tugging him toward the bed whispering about being tired and wanting to look at the moon and the stars. He pulled back the blankets and sheets and allowed you to climb in before he followed suit and threw an arm around you, pulling your chest to his. You nuzzled yourself into the warmth of his body and sighed contentedly. Anakin softly kissed the top of your head and you felt your eyes become heavy. You yawned and snuggled deeper into his chest, your breathing beginning to even out before you rolled onto your back to stare up at the sky. 

“Do you ever think that maybe our fathers are watching us from above and are proud of who we’ve become?”

The question was rhetorical, you didn’t want an answer, and Anakin didn’t give you one. Your father hated you and your mother, she had been just a whore to him. Zeus, the asshole upstairs, the one who decided he got to call the shots, your father. Anakin’s father was below, in the underworld as he had passed when Anakin was small.

Anakin put his hand on your cheek and turned your face toward him. Your eyes were met with a warm smile and bright eyes twinkling beneath the starlight. His thumb brushed across your cheek and you quickly lost yourself in the comfort. Anakin began to move toward you, you had assumed he was going to kiss your forehead and hold you to his chest again, so you closed your eyes and let out a quiet breath of air. They hazily opened when you didn’t feel Anakin’s lips on your forehead and you were met with his lips not far from your own.

“If he had half a mind,” he whispered, his eye flicking down to your lips then back up to your eyes. 

“He would be ecstatic with how amazing, smart, creative, and,” he breathed in slightly and your own breath caught in your throat.

“Beautiful you’ve become.” He smiled warmly at you and then closed his eyes.

His lips met your own quickly and hesitantly, as if he were testing the waters. You kissed him back softly before realizing what was going on and pulling away, flipping yourself over and facing the wall. Your cheeks flushed bright red and your heart hammered in your chest as Anakin laughed quietly behind you before throwing his arm across your body and pulling you flush to his  
chest. His nose buried itself in your hair as it always did and his quiet breaths lulled you to sleep.

Your dreams were full to the brim with thoughts of you and Anakin together, this was the first truly peaceful sleep you’ve had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a little more world building and plot setup. I took out a bunch of time today to write out just everything that I wanted for this to be, now i have 2 pages of plot points and 3 pages of world building so we've barely scratched the surface.
> 
> I really love flowers so I did "extensive" research on different types of flowers and tree and shrubs and where they grow and what they look like. Most of my world building notes are just on flowers.
> 
> So, like always I love reading comments, it really helps me shape my stories when I get feedback and it also helps me with my confidence as a writer who doesn't always love what she writes.
> 
> But thank you for reading, I'm really looking forward to all of this because I'm just a massive history nerd.
> 
> Peace, love, captain crunch <3


	3. Chapter 3

You and Anakin had woken up the next morning still entangled in the others embrace. You slowly stretched and yawned and smiled as Anakin rustled in his light sleep. You let your eyes study his face as you did every morning you had awoken next to him in the grotto. Then, like a ton of bricks fell from the hole above the bed, you remembered what had transpired the night prior. Your face began to heat up and you felt yourself beginning to panic. 

You began to second guess if it had even happened, quickly bringing you trembling fingers to your lips as if you’d be able to feel a difference. You let out a quiet huff that echoed around the grotto before being swallowed up by the shallow pool in the middle. Your eyes landed on it and you quickly decided that you were going to wash the idea from yourself.  
You slipped out of the bed and hurried toward the sparkling blue water just ahead. Quickly removing your pants and shirt that felt tighter than they had when you put them on last night, they hit the ground and you let out a sigh. Your clothing felt as though it was constricting you. He had kissed you and placed his hands on these clothes, they were a reminder of the confusion you were trying to bathe off your skin– out of your mind. 

As your underwear and bra hit the ground, you heard Anakin stir behind you. You swiftly dove into the water and scrubbed your face under the water, hoping that it would seep in and cleanse your brain. When you came up for air, Anakin stood before you sleepily rubbing his eyes. Without a word he too began to undress to join you. You were relieved he didn’t bring up what happened, although you were still unsure if anything had happened. 

The cool water splashed against your face as Anakin made his way in and swam up next to you. You began to relax the longer you two just sat in silence, shifting yourself so that you were floating on your back and breathing deeply and slowly. Anakin was somewhere below the surface, most likely scrubbing at the accumulation of grime on his scalp and through his hair. You scooped water over your stomach and rubbed it in, no matter how long you spent in the water it always felt cool and refreshing so you tended to try and keep your skin in contact with it. 

You distantly heard Anakin come up from under the water and breathe deeply at the surface. Your ears were under the water and you were so relaxed that you didn’t acknowledge him, opting to rather drizzle some water over your chest. Slowly rubbing the cool droplets over your breasts and massaging them together, urging your muscles to relax even more. Your fingers dipped back into the water before collecting some and running it slowly over your nipples, shuddering at the cooling of your ever warm skin. You bathed your shoulders and neck, as well as your thighs, your hand slipping between them to also cool your core. You took your time, outside, cupping a handful of water to your sex and then pushing past your folds to relax your entrance and your clit.

Somewhere beside you, you heard Anakin cough and get out of the water. You slowly returned upright, ready to get out of the water but you were met with Anakin hastily redressing and barely getting his shoes on before running off mumbling some excuse about his mom wanting him home for breakfast. You shrugged it off as you pulled yourself from the pool, your mind had been cleared and your body fully relaxed. You wrung out your wet hair over the water and watched as it slowly filled with pink and white rose mallow petals. You combed your fingers through your hair and plucked a full flower and admired it, it had been so long since you’d truly been relaxed that you forgot how beautiful the flowers that grew from your scalp were.

You brought the flower to your nose and inhaled deeply, a rich true floral scent filled you and you proceeded to drop the flower in the water beside you. You slipped back into your clothes and headed out to find your mother and tell her about your night with Anakin, how calm you were after floating in the pool but how odd he had acted while you were bathing. You were excited to tell you about how he had kissed you and how beautiful the stars- Wait, you had completely forgotten that Anakin had kissed you and that’s why you felt the need to relax. Your heart raced and your breathing picked up. You were definitely leaving that part out of your ravings to your mother. 

As you ran home to your mother, Anakin ran to his bedroom, his head pounding to the same beat as his heart. He could hear his blood rushing through his ear and he could feel the blood rushing to his cock. He had resurfaced in the grotto to be face-to-face, or rather face-to-chest, with you massaging your breasts and rubbing your body. He stared at you and your body and couldn’t rip his eyes away, no matter how many times he told himself to.

He was entranced by you and how sensually your fingers had drifted over your nipples and how they had hardened under the touch of the cool water, and the way your hands trailed down your body until they finally met your pussy. Most of all, he couldn’t stop thinking about what you must feel like. When you slid your fingers between your folds, he couldn’t help but imagine that they had been his fingers or possibly even his mouth or his cock. 

Anakin hastily closed his bedroom door and splayed himself out on his bed, quickly shimmying out of his half buttoned pants and throwing them to the floor. He closed his eyes and thought of you, his hand palming himself through his underwear, testing the waters of his fantasy. He thought about your perky breasts and how they seemed to be the perfect size for his hands. At that though he squeezed his dick through the thin fabric barrier. He imagined that you had opened your eyes, his hand found its way to the last remaining waistband, pulling it down over his hips and settling it somewhere around his thighs, he didn’t care. He imagined that you turned your head toward him as you continued to rub the grotto’s water into your skin, his hand wrapped around himself slowly building a push and pull rhythm. You smiled at him and your fingers once again ghosted over your nipples, he picked up his pace. Your hands travelled down to your core, fingers slipping between your folds to circle around your clit. His mouth fell open in a moan, perfectly synchronized with the one his brain had fabricated to fall past your lips.  
He imagined that you had swam over to him and grabbed his cock, smiling up at him as you wrapped your legs around his waist, situating him inside of you, your head falling back in pure ecstasy, you chests pressed together, your lips on his neck, the feeling of you constricting his cock under the cool water, the feeling of his tips catching inside of you, your moans, the sounds of the water splashing around you echoing off the walls of the grotto and mixing with the sounds coming out of your perfect mouth, you cumming hard on his cock and panting with your head on his shoulder, him exploding inside of you with a yell of your name. 

He opened his eyes to his empty bedroom, his chest was heaving and his cock was twitching, spurting out hot white ropes of his spend. He let his head fall back against the pillow as he let out a breath he wasn’t aware of holding in. He reached under his bed to find a used towel and cleaned himself up and he got dressed again, a light tinge of pink blush across his body and he walked to the bathroom to wash his hands.

Next door, you were hyperventilating, having walked in on Anakin moaning out your name as he came across his stomach. The flowers in your hair began to wilt with pale purple lilacs taking their place. How were you to face him again? After seeing that? Did you hear him correctly? Was that actually what you heard? Your thoughts raced as Anakin knocked on your door. You straightened out your dress and headed to the door to let him in, however when you opened the door you were met with a shirtless and slightly out of breath Anakin who cupped your cheek and kissed your head. 

“Let’s get to breakfast with our mothers,” 

He offered you his hand and you laughed lightly as you mentioned his lack of shirt. His eyes went wide as he looked down at his torso and laughed, slipping on the tunic that had been slung over his shoulder and muttering out an apology. You said it was ok and it was, because his chest had flung your heart into space. You weren;t sure you’d get it back and you weren’t sure you wanted it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so, little bit of information and greek/roman history that pertains to the beginning of this chapter, the greeks and romans tended to bathe in large buildings called bath houses. they were usually separated by gender but for all intents and purposes for this chapter, Anakin and reader have been raised in the same home and are basically have bathed together for their entire lives. also, public nudity wasn't as taboo to the greeks and romans as it is to us now (look at their sculptures and art, they were ENTHRALLED by the naked body) so like that's why neither is phased by the other being/seeing them nude.
> 
> so this might be my favorite chapter of something I've ever written so A+ for confidence building
> 
> as always I love seeing what you guys have to say and it always somehow makes me feel better about my writing!
> 
> peace, love, captain crunch <3

**Author's Note:**

> Teehee, new new new. I don't know how to stop coming up with new ideas. Also, short first chapter because I need to work on world building and fully fleshing out my plot before I really get into things. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy and as always I love reading your comments!
> 
> Peace, love, captain crunch <3


End file.
